


i'm in love with missing you

by InarraSerra



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also chase loves molly like a sister and there is nothing you can say to convince me otherwise, brief mentions of the other runaways, but there is some angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InarraSerra/pseuds/InarraSerra
Summary: Gert and Chase spent 2 years apart, but they spent 14 years together first. A series of firsts in their relationship.





	i'm in love with missing you

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this on [tumblr](https://natasharomenova.tumblr.com/post/168474907083/i-havent-done-this-before-but-i-love-these-2-so) as a series of headcanons, but there are so little gertchase fics set in tv canon that I decided to clean it up and post it here. I hope enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The title was taken from Even Though I'm A Woman by Seeker Lover Keeper.

The first time Gert remembered meeting Chase, they were 3 and they were best friends. The Pride knew how much their children loved each other (much to their confusion), and made sure they organised regular play dates. Nico, Amy and Alex always wanted to play hide and seek, but Gert and Chase thought that playing pirates was much more fun. Every time the future runaways were together they split into two groups, with Karo swapping each time and Molly following after Karolina.  
This time they were at Molly’s house and Gert had arrived before Chase. She hated waiting, so the moment she heard the car pulling up in the driveway she sprinted to the door. When Molly’s parents let Chase inside, Gert gave him a quick hug before dragging him to the back yard, already telling him what today’s adventure would be about. (Looking back at 16, Gert knows that this wasn’t the first time they’d met, but it was her oldest fully formed memory of him and she cherished it much more than she ever let on).

 

The first time Chase remembered missing Gert was when they were 6 and put into a different class in school. He and Gert usually sat next to each other and spent all their free time talking. On the first day, he turned to tell Gert something funny that happened on the weekend and was surprised to see Alex sitting there instead. This kept happening all day, so when he got home he told his dad. His dad immediately rang Gert’s parents to see if she felt the same way and when her parents confirmed that she did, his dad rang the school and used all his influence to have them put in the same class. (After that no school dared to separate them, lest they invoke the wrath of Victor Stein).

 

The first time Gert got into trouble for Chase, they were 11 and some idiot boys had been trying to bully him. Gert knew that Chase’s dad had been unhappy with his grades recently, and that Chase had been getting in a lot of trouble. Somehow, three idiot boys had also found out. They approached Chase at lunch and started making fun of him, telling Chase that he was pathetic, that there was no way he could ever be as good as his dad and that his dad would never be able to love someone as dumb as him. This made Gert so angry she couldn’t see straight. When she turned to Chase to see if she should handle them, she saw that instead of getting angry like she had, he seemed to have shrunken in on himself. This somehow made Gert even angrier. She turned to the boys, got right up in their faces and gave them a speech they would never forget (all about human decency and how they were no better than garbage), then punched each of them in the face. When she was finished, she turned to Chase to see him already looking at her, smiling.  
Unluckily for Gert, a teacher walked by just in time to catch the tail end of the fight. Even though both her and Chase insisted that the boys started it and that Gert was just defending Chase, she still got 2 weeks of lunch time detention. When Chase was unable to convince the teacher not to give Gert detention, he lied and said that he had also punched the boys when the teacher wasn’t looking. Before Gert could say anything, Chase had also been given 2 weeks detention and the teacher had walked away. When Gert told him that he shouldn’t have done it, Chase just laughed and said that he couldn’t have let his best friend suffer 2 weeks of detention alone just for defending him.

 

The first time Chase called Molly his sister she was 10 and he and Gert were 12. Chase spent most afternoons at their house, as well as spending all weekend with either just Gert or the rest of the runaways. He was at their house one Thursday after school, and was helping Molly bake biscuits while Gert did her homework on the kitchen counter. He had rolled out the dough and Molly was taking forever to pick her favourite biscuit cutters when he said “I never thought having a little sister would mean that I had to be so patient” and then the room went quiet. He realized what he said a few seconds later and immediately tried to talk himself out of the hole he’d dug. In the middle of explaining how he had meant it as a joke, he looked up at Gert and saw that she was staring at him like he was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Thankfully Molly interrupted him to say “I never thought having an older brother would mean he got to nag at me when he got bored”. Chase laughed in relief, thinking that maybe he hadn’t made a mistake after all.

 

They’d known each other for years, but when Gert first realized she might _like_ like Chase, they were 14 and they were at Amy’s funeral. Even though he was a boy (and everyone told Gert that boys shouldn’t cry), Chase didn’t seem to care. He was just standing by his parents and silently letting the tears roll down his face.  
At the wake, when the runaways (minus Alex) gathered in a corner to grieve together, he made sure to tell Nico how sorry he was and asked if there was anything he could do to help. When she said no, he started helping Gert distract Molly from thinking about the last funeral she had attended (and how it was her parents’), making jokes and telling stories until Molly told him that all she wanted was to hold someone’s hand. He didn’t once let go of her hand till his parents made him get in the car to leave.

 

The first time Chase thought Gert was beautiful (but not the last) was when they were 15 and he saw her with purple hair for the first time. By then, they had stopped being friends, so the first time he saw her after she dyed it was from across the hall and he had been shocked, because Gert, the girl who had never let anyone else touch her hair, Gert, the girl who always wore brightly coloured hippy clothes, _Gert_ , the girl who always got to class on time and handed her homework in was wearing an oversized graffitied jacket, ripped stocking and purple hair. Chase had just stared at her until his new lacrosse friends asked him what he was looking at. When they turned to see, he quickly herded them in the direction of their class room, saying that he thought he had seen a spider.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know as I am seriously considering making a series of these, or at the very least writing a sequel about firsts set after the show started. For more gertchase content check out my [ tumblr](https://natasharomenova.tumblr.com/).


End file.
